This invention is directed to a latch assembly which provides a means for opening the latch which ensures that the latch will not be inadvertently opened due to external loadings or vibrations of the latch assembly. The latch mechanism of this invention may be utilized for securing exterior panels of aircraft which must be periodically removed for maintenance of the aircraft and the like. It is of the utmost importance that such latches remain secured when the panels are exposed to external forces such as wind loading and vibration which may occur during operation of the aircraft.